The present invention relates to an electrical earthing nut.
When connecting an electrical junction box or appliance to a steel wire armoured (SWA) electrical cable, it is common practice to use a SWA cable gland. Such glands have a compression fitting on one side (which is exposed) to physically clamp the steel armour wires, and a threaded shaft, which passes through the wall of a junction box or appliance. A nut is secured on the end of the threaded shaft to secure the gland to the box or appliance wall.
In order to comply with safety regulations in many jurisdictions it is necessary to earth at least one end of the cable. To achieve this, a particular type of washer—known as “banjo washer”—is placed under the nut, and a bolt is then drilled through a hole in the arm of the washer to receive an earth wire employing a crimped connector. Also the arm is usually bolted through the box or appliance wall.